epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Rage vs. Borderlands. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5.
Woohoo, welcome everybody, to yet ANOTHER Epic Rap Battles of Video Games. It's been what, 3 days? 4 days? But these days I feel like writing battles, so I did- only finished this in one day too! (it usually takes me more than a day to research and write and blah blah, y'know.) So, this is my tribue to Nick, who loves Rage, and Wachow, who loves Borderlands. This wasn't a suggested battle, but I was looking for an opponent for Borderlands and I found people comparing two games a lot. So, here it is! Today, two open-world RPG-like games who has been compared for so long finally come to end this feud- we have Nicholas Raine, from Rage! ''Versus, Psycho, from ''Borderlands! Let the winner, uh, win? That sounded better in my head. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Raine_1.png|Nicholas Raine Psycho_1.png|Psycho EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! NICHOLAS RAINE! VERSUS! PSYCHOOOOO!! BEGIN! Psycho: (starts at 0:54) Heyo Nicholas Cage, fuck yo' movies! Psycho is here to kick your Recon booty! Imma Shoot This Guy In The Face til he dies! Haha! Like his name was "Face McShooty!" I'm the crazist fucker this planet has seen! Call me Apophis, the God of Chaos! Did I mention Imma shoot you?! Scorching you with my fiery rhymes like a boss! You're a Fallout rip-off, but compared to it, your shitty game'' Feltrite'' through! And no Ark of yours will save you when my rhymes Raine down and flood you! You'll need a Psychiatric Help once this Psychic Psycho leaves you Psyched! You've crossed the Borderlands! Time to Clean the Sewer with yo' head on a pike! Nicholas Raine: (starts at 1:21) Looks like I've got an urge of a Rage to spit some harsh words to the Psycho, this Hitchcock's abomination just opened the Pandora's Gearbox, y'know. It's not a Jackpot, you Jackal, feel my shocker lead affixed in your head, pup, you aren't a Badass, with your hideous mask, even Dr. Zed can't fix you up, for there's no Santuary from my rhymes, your chance of victory amounts to Zer0 so stop Gunzerking off; if you call yourself a Goliath, then meet David, the hero! I'm on a Rage Frenzy with 87 Bazillion Puns, Raine is Reigning over this rap, storming Blizzard on you like I'm a Buzzard, so you better shut your Claptrap! (Raine shoots Psycho in the head, killing him; Raine turns away, but notices someone behind him) (Raine quickly turns around to face a guy with a smirk on his face; It's HANDSOME JACK!) Handsome Jack: (starts at 1:48) Hey, Buddy! You didn't think you'll get out of here alive, did ya now, you wreck? It's Handsome Jack, here to Slag this Skag of a drag, so you better get back! You won't be Resisting this Authority ''when you're buried under my city Wasted, I'll be a Wasteland Legend after I crush you like ''New Haven, so feel my hatred! you have no chance like your sequels, on killing bandits like you, I have no equal! my flows are lethal, my rhymes are fatal, run back to your shit-stinking city and it's people! Because I RULE this world! Can't you see, Fatboy? Talon of God is on my side! So flee, kiddo, before I rip your Roughneck like other Vault Hunters that tried! Nicholas Raine: (starts at 2:15) Listen, you Ugly Jack-ass of a child abuser, there is no way you can beat me. I'm going to brand my name on yo' face once I rip your mask for everyone to see. This Marine has too many Medallions, from my rhymes hitting you like a Battalion, I'll kill you off like Roland if you step up to the Crimson Elite, you Butt Stallion! Your Guardian Angel is dead; now I'll end you faster than Moxxi dumping this barbarian, Then I'll announce it through the whole ECHOnet:'' "Today was the Demise of Hyperion"'' Time to End This, even the New-U Station won't help you survive my full assault, Now face my RAGE like I'm the ancient Warrior, Jack, for now you have opened MY VAULT! (Raine furiously shoots the screen, which breaks and blackout before the announcer yelling-) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC!'' (rap rap rap...)'' BATTLES! ''(of of of...)'' VIDEO!'' (games games games...)'' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! Poll WHO WON? Rage (Nicholas Raine) Borderlands (Psycho & Handsome Jack) Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts